Al Final del Camino
by Akirem
Summary: Terry y Candy cumplen su promesa de ser felices...


**Al Final del Camino**

Los invitados llegaban uno tras otro, parecia infinita la fila de carruajes que se detian en la puerta principal dejando a sus distinguidos pasajeros, despues de todo era una de las familias mas importantes en el pais, por lo que nadie se permitia declinar una invitacion de tan distiguido evento.

El patriarca de la familia recibia personalmente a todos los invitados como muestra de caballerocidad y por tradicion familiar, estaba un poco cansado de tener que saludar a tantas personas, pero dentro de su ser estaba feliz de poder presentar a su " hija" y darle al fin el lugar que le correspondia.

En un obscuro balcon del tercer piso, una bella joven observaba la boveda celestial y daba gracias al creador por tan bello regalo, pues no era comun ver un cielo tan lleno de estrellas, sentia que estas le regalaban su brillo y las veia tan cerca que pensaba poder alcanzarlas, cerro sus bellos ojos verdes y se permitio soniar por un momento,

- _Al lado de Alberth estoy segura que mi futuro estara lleno de felicidad, igual que cada momento que he vivido a su lado, seremos pareja en los eventos de la sociedad, y por primera vez disfrutare plenamente de cada segundo que pueda estar a su lado, me permitire ser un poco egoista y gozar cada dia que la vida me permita junto a el, estoy segura que de hoy en adelante no tendre una sola noche sin estrellas que la iluminen para mi, ... y para el._

Lejos estaba de presentir que las ruedas del carruaje de la vida habian comenzado a trazar la continuacion de su camino y aun faltaban lineas que recorrer para llegar a encontrar su verdadero destino.

* * *

Unas pupilas verdiazules miraban por la ventanilla de un carruaje que lo guiaba en busca de la felicidad que el creia lo esperaba al final de su largo viaje, le habia costado mucho liberarse de las cadenas que lo habian atado por mucho tiempo y ahora que se veia al fin libre, no habia perdido tiempo para ir a buscar a la duenia de su corazon. miraba su reloj de bolsillo con ojos que revelaban la deseperacion de su corazon por lograr llegar a los brazos de aquella a quien tanto habia anhelado.

_- Al fin..., al fin podre estar a tu lado, ya no hay nada que pueda inpedir nuestro destino, esta vez no dejare que nada ni nadie nos arrebate la felicidad que ambos merecemos, hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, que ahora es tiempo de que la vida nos recompence, esta vez no te dejare escapar, mi verdadero amor..._

* * *

Al fin habian llegado todos los invitados y ahora estaban reunidos en el salon principal de la mansion en espera de recibir a la hermosa mujer de la que tanto se habia comentado en los ultimos dias, la expectacion por concer a tan elogiada dama crecia a cada segundo, una voz varonil y muy distinguida se dejo escuchar en la estancia y todos guardaron silencio, en el centro del salon la figura imponente y admirada del Patriarca Andrey se posaba ante los ojos de todos lo presentes, las damas no podian evitar un sonrojo ante tan gallardo caballero, y no habia ninguna que no hubiera fantaseado alguna ves lo que seria estar en tan fuertez brazos y poder robar un dulce beso de tan seductores labios, ademas de esa penetrante mirada color azul cielo, limpia como una tarde de primavera y tan calida como un atardecer de verano, y claro que tambien los caballeros tenian sentimientos hacia aquel hombre, pero estos eran muy diferentes a los de las damas, pues ademas de ser admirado y respetado en el mundo de los negocios, estaba el hecho de ser el joven soltero mas asediado por las jovecitas casaderas asi que era el centro de muchas envidias, pero claro nadie se atreveria a levantar su mano, ni siquiera un leve comentario desagradable en contra del gran William Alberth Andrey.

* * *

El carruaje se detuvo ante la elegante mancion, el evento en el interior de la misma estaba a punto de comenzar, el corazon le latia freneticamente, sus manos comenzaron a sudar por los nervios que sentia y un hueco aparecio en su estomago, no sabia como seria recibido despues de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera tenia la seguridad de que ella aun lo esperaba, todo habia sucedido tan rapido la ultima vez que se vieron y sobre todo habia sido muy doloroso,... quiza ella ... no quisiera verlo, este pensamiento hiso que su corazon se estrujara de dolor, la sola idea de perderla nuevamente le causaba una gran angustia, bajo con paso lento, su capa obscura lo cubria hasta los pies, no era una noche muy fria, sin enbargo el ya se habia acostumbrado a vestir de es manera para ocultar un poco su identidad, su popularidad habia crecido tanto que le era casi imposible salir sin aquella capa que le ayudaba a cubrir su rostro, su larga y castania melena que caia un poco mas abajo de sus hombros le ayudaba a no ser identificado tan facilmente.

_- Espero que no me rechase... aunque conociendola sera lo primero que hara al pensar que aun sigo atado a mi pasado...tiene un corazon tan noble... que prefirio hacerse aun lado antes de perjudicar a una persona que ella creia lastimada, que ironico, lo unico que esa mujer tenia lastimado era el orgullo, nunca pudo aceptar mi rechazo apesar de haberme salvado la vida, sin embargo mi corazon nunca pudo corresponderle quiza porque sabia que sus sentimientos no eran sinceros, sino que eran opacados por un gran egoismo y ambision... pero ahora todo eso ha acabado y podre corresponder a su amor, con la misma intesidad...ojala me permita hablar antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas como es su costumbre..._

Una sonrisa de medio lado aparecio en el rostro del joven al recordar el rostro de su amada.

* * *

Los aplausos no habian esperado despues de que el joven rubio dejara de hablar y presentar al fin a la tan aniorada dama, ella bajaba las escaleras con gran elegancia y distincion, sus pasos eran pausados, habia escuchado cada palabra que se dirigiera a ella por medio de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, y ahora estaba apunto de llegar frente a el, quien la esperaba al pie de la escalera para inicar con ella el primer baile, como era costumbre, y despues ella habia decidido que no dejaria de bailar con el, sentia como si estuviera dentro de un suenio del cual no queria despertar, tomo la mano que caballerosamente le ofrecia y aferrandose a el, camino rumbo a la pista para comenzar el baile.

La musica comenzo a sonar y las personas a su alrededor se admiraban de tan perfecta pareja, sus movimientos estaba tan coordinados que parecia habian ensayado durante largo tiempo la coreografia de su primer baile, sin saber que debido a tantos compromisos ellos no habian tenido siquiera la oportunidad de verse antes de ese dia, ya que ella recien habia regresado de terminar parte de su educacion para el futuro que habia escogido y el habia preferido trabajar arduamente para despues de esa noche poder dedicar el tiempo suficiente a la Rubia dama que lo acompaniaba y la cual era el eje princial sobre el que giraba toda su existencia.

La piesa termino y decidieron dirigirse al area de bebidas para tomar una copa e iniciar un brindis que continuaria la velada. los invitados los acompaniaron con agrado.

* * *

Despues de unos minutos de indesicion al ver que habia un evento en el interior de aquella mansion, Terry comenzo a subir los peldanios de la puerta principal para dirigirse a su objetivo, no le importaba tener que interrumpir el evento que ahi se llevaba a cabo, no esperaria ni un minuto mas para buscar a su amor perdido, con paso decidido y firme continuo su camino, despues de todo no habia viajado tanto para quedarse observando desde la entrada.

* * *

Las copas se alzaban en honor de los festejados, la Matriarca de la familia Emilia Elroy Andrey levantaba su copa y dirigia unas palabras :

"Me honra infinitamente el ser yo quien tenga el honor de anunciar ante todos ustedes tan feliz acontecimiento para nuestra familia, me enorgullese que mi adorada nieta Candice White Andrey, sea quien de ahora en adelante representra el apeido Andrey, y personalmente he de decir que William no podria haber encontrado a nadie mejor que ella para elegirla como su futura esposa, yo he sido testigo del fiel amor que se tienen mutuamente y me siento complasida al ver que finalmente su amor podra culminar con el matimonio, asi que los invito a todos para que levantemos nuestras copas a salud de los futuros esposos",

La gente irrumpio en gritos de "Salud" y "Dicha", felicitando alegremente a la pareja que esa noche formalizaba su compromiso y que se veian llenos de felicidad al compartir con todos la verdad de su gran amor. todos estaban enfocados en ellos, que ni siquiera notaron la presencia del joven que por breves instantes habia irrumpido en la estancia y que de la misma manera como entro salio sin atreverse siquiera a pronunciar palabra, la determinacion que lo llenara momentos atras, se habia hido a los suelos al ver a aquella anciana sonreir alegremente anuciando el motivo de aquel evento, sintiendose incapaz de destruir por segunda vez la felicidad de la mujer que tanto amaba y que por inconciente no habia sabido valorar. sabiendo que nada tenia que hacer ahi, decidio alejarse para perderse como una sombra en la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

La puerta se abrio sorpresivamente, no lo podia creer, ahi estaba ella, frente a el, mirandolo con sorpresa y sin poder dar credito a su preesencia, se quedo paralizado al escuhar su voz y sentir que no podria responder, se veia tan bella que lo unico que queria era correr a abrazarla y a besarla, habia sido tanto tiempo lejos de ella... pero... ahora... no se atrevia a llevar a cabo sus pensamientos pues no sabia que consecuencias podria acarrear si realizaba su deseos, su corazon se agitaba aceleradamente mientras sus ojos no podian desviar la mirada de tan maravillosa aparicion.

- Que haces aqui?, - fueron sus primeras palabras interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche que los envolvia.

- Estoy aqui por ti- respondia con la verdad, esta vez no dejaria que malos entendidos los alejaran.

- Creo... que es muy tarde, ademas tu lugar esta muy lejos de aqui...- respondia sin mostrar ningun tipo de emocion en su rostro- vete, no quiero que vuelvas a buscarme- las palabras sonaron frias y ella se dio media vuelta para volver al interior, pero una fuerte mano le impido continuar la huida.

- No, esta vez no, he venido por ti y no pienso irme con las manos vacias, no me importa a quien tenga que enfrentarme, ni lo que tenga que hacer,... pero tu vuelves conmigo...- Su voz mostraba la firmeza de sus palabras y la decicion de su actitud, esta vez no se iria sin ella.

- Entiende que no puede ser,... tu estas atado a otra mujer y ... yo... yo no ...podria- la duda en las palabras en las palabras de la chica hicieron que se sintiera mas fuerte y convencido para no darse por vencido en su objetivo.

- Las cosas ya no son como tu crees,... Susana ya firmo el divorcio ... prefirio hacerlo antes de quedar en ridiculo si yo daba la noticia de que nuestro matrimonio nunca se habia consumado, y que ella me habia enganiado fingiendose invalida, y por eso estoy aqui, porque no estoy dispuesto a perderte... no ahora que por fin podre tener la fellicidad que tanto he aniorado a tu lado.

- Pero Terry... tu sabes que yo... yo...Terry... tengo algo que confesarte... estoy embarazada- Los ojos del joven se abrieron al limite, no podia creer lo que escuchaba, su corazon dio un vuelo y se quedo casi petrificado, no sabia ni que pensar ante aquella confecion.

- Terry... no dices nada?- La joven pregunto algo temerosa de la reaccion del actor, de aquel hombre que ella tambien amaba y al que habia preferido dejar antes de ser un obstaculo, antes de lastimar a la mujer que ella creia que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas, antes de destruir su carrera con supociones que en fondo eran verdaderas pero que sabia no podian ser reveladas.

- E..e...es...tas...segura- creia que no habia escuchado bien y temia equivocarse.

- Si, lo supe un poco despues de que nos separaramos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atras, asi que preferi alejarme lo mas lejos de ti, pero veo que mis esfuerzos han sido inutiles- Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y una trizte sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la bella mujer.

- Con mayor razon te llevare conmigo, y esta vez no podras negarte, porque si antes no estaba dispuesto a dejarte aqui, ahora menos sabiendo que me daras un hijo, ... no ... puedo creerlo...- al fin sentia que su cuerpo respondia al pronunciar esa palabra. y sin dudarlo mas corrio a tomar entre sus brazos aquella mujer que en un segundo habia llenado su corazon con la mayor dicha que podria haber sentido a lo largo de su vida, se sentia un hombre completo, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y se abrazo fuertemente a ella undiendo su rostro en su suave cabello y dejando que todo lo que sentia dentro de su ser saliera con aquellas lagrimas que le cruzaban el rostro, se sintio feliz, por fin se sintio completamente feliz.

* * *

Alberth habia tenido que dejar por unos momentos a Candy, habia ido a acompaniar a la tia Abuela quien se sentia un poco cansada, pero al volver al salon principal no lograba encontrar a su hermosa y pecosa prometida, comenzo a buscar discretamente tratando de no llamar la atencion de los presentes, una idea cruzo por su mente, conciendo lo poco que le gustaba a la chica aquellas fiestas sociales, seguro habia salidoa a tomar un poco de aire, con gran maestria logro safarse del evento sin que nadie lo siguiera, parecia tener gran experiencia en aquel tipo de escapes, al encontrarse fuera, se encamino hacia el jardin de las rosas que estaba cerca de la entrada principal, seguramente ella se encontraba ahi, y no se equivoco, a lo lejos pudo ver una figura femenina que caminaba entre los pasillos de tan hermoso jardin, pero no estaba sola, alguien la acompaniaba y al parecer le hablaba muy de cerca, sintio un poco de celos, pero de inmediato los borro de su mente y de su corazon, el conocia muy bien a su amada pecosa, y sabia que por nada del mundo ella le fallaria, se dirigio hacia ellos en busca de su gran amor.

El cesped ahogaba su pasos permitiendole asi escuchar que su prometida y el caballero que le acompaniaba mantenian una seria discucion, no sabia si deterse o agilisar sus pasos, no queria que ella sintiera que la espiaba, pero tampoco le gustaba pensar que alguien pudiera faltarle al respeto por lo que se decidio por lo segundo, llego tan sorpresibamente que los jovenes no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar,

- Que sucede Candy?- pregunto directamente y sorprendiendose al ver la cara del acompaniante de su prometida.

- Alberth...yo... no queria que ... disculpame, fue algo inesperado.- se veia un poco nerviosa, y la intimidaba un poco el rostro de disgusto que mostraba el rubio.

- Que hace el aqui?...- apretaba con fuerza sus amanos en forma de punio y conteniendose para no golpearlo antes de resivir una explicacion.

- Espera por favor Alberth!... la joven se interponia entre los dos hombres, que se miraban con gran enojo...- el... esta aqui ...por...porque... yo... yo se lo pedi...

- Que?... Candy... pero porque?...- su asombro era mayusculo al escuchar las plabras de la rubia y ver como se ponia frente a quel sujeto que tanto danio le habia causado, no espero respuesta, se dio media vuelta e intento alejarse inmediatamente, pero fue detenido por la pequenia mano de su prometida.

- Por favor Alberth, necesito aclararte las cosas, no quiero que esta bella noche se vea ensombresida por un mal entendido, ...- el joven se detuvo pero se mantenia de espaldas a ellos, dispuesto a ecuchar la explicacion, asi que la joven comenzo ha hablar.- se que no te agrada que "el" este aqui pero debes comprender que tenia que hablarle, realmente yo no fui quien lo llamo,... el vino por su cuenta... pero agradesco que fuera asi, de todas maneras yo pensaba ir a buscarlo, asi que cuandolo vi que entro la estacia y despues que salio, aproveche que tu fuiste con la tia para salir a buscarlo, no quiero que las cosas entre nosotros sigan mal, me gustaria que todo lo que nos lastimo en el pasado quedara atras y que todos iniciemos una nueva vida sin rencores y es por eso que en este instante discutiamos sobre lo que el habia decidido hacer, no quiero mas rencores dentro de la familia , por lo menos no por mi causa.

- Candy!, no creo que tengas que dar mas explicaciones, despues de todo...-el joven trataba de ayudar a la rubia.

- Por favor... permiteme hablar a mi, sera mejor...- la suplica de la chica fue escuchada, por lo que su acompaniante guardo silencio esperando que nada fuera a terminar mal.

- Alberth, yo se que tu tienes un corazon muy noble y que comprenderas que todos cometemos errores, asi que te pido que abras una vez mas tu corazon y ... perdones a ... "Neil"... yo confio en que el aun tiene oportunidad de regenerarse y presisamente ahora hablabamos sobre un nuevo metodo que se ofrece para las personas alcoholicas, el se negaba porque no quiere ser una carga para su familia pero yo le ofreci que lo ayudariamos... se que todo lo que el hiso tuvo grandes concecuencias en las empresas, mismas que tu tuviste que resolver, se que fue imperdonable, pero tambien se que tu no eres de malos sentimientos y no te negaras a ayudarlo... verdad?.

Albeth se habia hido rindiendo poco a poco con las palabras de su amada pecosa, sintio que no podia negarle nada y menos aquella noche que ella habia aceptado ser su esposa conviertiendolo en el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra, completamente derrotado por su dulsura, y al volverse a verla y encontrarse con la mas tierna sonrisa y esos ojos verdes que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna como dos pares de estrellas, no pudo negarse a cumplir sus deseos, aun si Neil era una persona no grata para el, lo apoyaria, Candy habia sido capaz de olvidar todo el danio que le habia hecho, incluso su ultimo intento de ultrajarla, motivo por el cual el lo odiaba, pero si ella deseaba ayudarlo el la apoyaria.

- Esta bien Pequenia, se hara como tu digas, aun asi - se volvio para ver a neil directo a la cara- no quiero volver a verte cerca de Candy, por lo menos no hasta que no estes completamente sano y ya no seas un peligro para ella, se que comprendes a lo que me refiero, aun no se cuales eran tus verdaderas intenciones al venir aqui... pero si Candy confia en ti... te ayudare., solo esepero que no la defraudes.

Neil bajo la vista avergonzado y sabiendo que su Tio tenia razon, no podia negarse el gran corazon que tenia la chica, y el se sentia avergonzado al recordar los verdaderos motivos por los que el habia ido, sin embargo se habia arrepentido al ver como Candy sonreia feliz al lado de Alberth mientras se anunciaba su compromiso, y supo entonces que si algo podia brindarle a la mujer que sin pensarlo habia llegado a amar, era dejarla ser feliz al lado de un hombre que si la merecia, pues el nunca habia sido digno de ella, por ello habia decidido retirarse, pero ella lo sorpendido una vez mas al alcanzarlo y ofrecerle su ayuda, aun despues de lo que el habia tratado de hacerle.

- G...gr..gracias!...- dijo el joven con voz casi ahogada. pero Alberth comprendio lo dificil que seria para el joven decir aquella simple palabra, le pidio que se retirara y se comunicara con George a la maniana siguiente para que se pusieran de acuerdo sobre el viaje que debia realizar para llevar a cabo su tratamiento, el joven dio media vuelta y se alejo entre la penumbra de la noche y alumbrado solo por la luz de la luna.

- Bien seniorita... decea usted que regresemos ahora a su fiesta de compromiso?. - Pregunto viendo con amor aquellas esmeraldas que lo miraban fijamente.

- No.- respondio firme- prefiero quedarme aqui donde puedo tenerte para mi solamente, y donde no tengo que lidiar con todas esas mujeres que te devoran con la mirada. - lo abrazaba por la cintura y hundia su rostro en el fuerte pecho del joven magnate.

- Celos?- pregunto divertido, y cerrando el abrazo.

- No, ... yo lo llamaria ... precaucion.- respondia alzando su rostro y mirandolo nuevamente a los ojos.

- Precaucion?- volvia a preguntar frunciendo el cenio.

- Si,... o es que te gustaria tener que pagar una enorme cuenta de hospital por todas las mujeres que pienso poner en su lugar para que dejen de coquetearte y se enteren de una buena vez que William Albert Andrey ya tiene duenia.

- Siendo asi... creo que prefiero tener ..."precaucion"...- respondia divertido por la actitud de esa pequenia rubia que lo habia vuelto loco y lo tenia completemente rendido a sus pies, pero sobre todo que lo hacia completamente feliz al corresponder su amor.

La tomo de la mano y se dejo guiar por ella que lo encaminaba hacia una pequenia banca en medio de aquel hermoso jardin, se sentaron y el se atrevio a pasar un brazo por detras de la espalda de la joven, ella respondio a la muestra de carinio acurrucandose a su costado y posando el rostro en su hombro, no tardo en apoyar su barbilla en la rubia cabeza para comenzar a aspirar el aroma tan deliciosos que se desprendia de los rubios cabellos, acercandose aun mas, si es que realmente se podia, se quedaron en silencio disfrutando de su mutua compania, despues de unos instantes y sin romper el abrazo la rubia comenzo a llamarlo.

- Albert?-

- Mmm?- respondio sin querer romper el momento.

- Crees que lo haya logrado?...

- Que?...

- Que si crees que lo haya logrado?- se separaba lentamente y levantaba el rostro buscando el de su companiero.

- no entiendo a que te refieres...- la miraba con curiosidad.

- Que si crees que Terry haya logrado convencer a Karen?.

- conociendolo, lo mas seguro es que a estas horas ya este regresando a New York con ella a su lado.

- ojala y sea muy feliz...- dejaba escapar un suspiro.- tan feliz como lo soy yo contigo.

- Lo sera... despues de todo esa fue la promesa que se hisieron ... no?.

- Si, prometimos que los dos seriamos felices... y creo que lo hemos logrado, solo espero que no se le olvide escribirnos para informarnos de los resultados...

- Lo hara... confia en el...- La miraba con mucha ternura.

- Por cierto... Gracias...

- Gracias?... porque?.

- Primero por tu ayuda para lograr que Susana lo dejara Libre- La miraba sorprendido, pues el creia que habia logrado por primera vez hacer algo sin que ella se entreara pero ... se habia equivocado.- Segundo, por ser tan buen amigo y aconsejar a Terry para que buscara a Karen y no se diera por vencido, y Tercero y lo mas importante, por ayudarme a no fallar con mi promesa...

- Existe otra promesa?...

- No,... me refiero a mi promesa de ser Feliz.

- No... gracias a ti... por permitirme hacerte feliz y hacerme el hombre mas feliz.-

Comenzo a bajar el rostro lentamente en busca de aquellos labios rosados que lo esperaban con amor, se entregaron mutuamente a aquella caricia suabe y llena de ternura, por fin estaban juntos al final de un camino y aunque faltara mucho por recorrer lo recorrerian juntos y sin permitir que el destino los separara, venciendo cualquier obstaculo que se les presentra, pues estarian el uno al lado del otro... hasta el final.

**Este fic es algo que salio de mi imaginacion una tarde queno tenia muy claras las ideas, asi queno me decidia si dejar a Candy con Alberth o cambiarlo por Terry... bueno al final creo que ya vieron por quien me decidi, solo espero que puedan entender y ... me da pena decir esto pero perdon por los horrores ortograficos bueno deseo que les guste y nos leemos luego...**


End file.
